


What is Your Problem: Love Potions...Or Lily's Prank

by GryffindorTom



Series: What Is Your Problem [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrothal contracts, F/M, Giving Birth, Lily Pranks James, Sirius is Harry's Godfather, love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James tells Lily something that he has found out from his father, and Lily reacts to it. Lily is in the middle of her pregnancy, however, with her son Harry. Little did James know that it was a prank by Lily and her father-in-law. Part 1 of the What is Your Problem series. AU (Disregards parts of GoF, OotP, HBP and DH)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Your Problem: Love Potions...Or Lily's Prank

**Author's Note:**

> What Is Your Problem: Love Potions, or Lily's Prank – Rating T  
> Summary – Part 1 of the What Is Your Problem Series. James tells Lily something that he has found out from his father, and Lily reacts to it. Lily is in the middle of her pregnancy, however, with her son Harry. Little did James know that it was a prank by Lily and her father-in-law. Part 1 of the What is Your Problem series. AU (Disregards parts of GoF, OotP, HBP and DH)  
> Pairings – James/Lily  
> Warnings – Contains some mild language.

** Potter Cottage, Godric’s Hollow, Cheshire, England **

** 12th March 1980 **

James Potter was angry. Not because of anything his wife, Lily, had done, but because of his father, Fleamont Potter. The reason he was so angry with his father was because James had found out the real reason why his heavily pregnant wife agreed to, initially, date, then marry him, was because at the time, his father Fleamont was Chair of the Board of Governors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had worked with the Deputy Headmaster, Horace Slughorn, to feed Lily Evans a Love Potion named Amortentia.

Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in existence. It is considered to be a powerful and highly dangerous potion. The potion was used in order to make her fall for James, in order to strengthen the Potter bloodline, having had the last few generations of Potters being Pureblood wizards and witches. James only found out from his father on his deathbed.

‘ _I’m just worried that Lily will get an abortion or even a divorce after she has heard about what I have got to say to her about what Dad has said._ ’ James thought, upset at the idea that Lily, the woman who he thought had loved him, was under the influence of Amortentia.

James went up to Lily and went to hug her, but suddenly stopped. ‘ _What if she still hates me like she did at Hogwarts. What if I do wrong?_ ’ He looked at Lily, his face really sad. “Lily, I need to talk to you. I went to visit Dad. He told me that…that he…he fed you Amortentia,” he said, really upset. “I am really, really sorry Lily. I shouldn't have perused you at school.”

“James, I had an idea this was happening you know. I think it is best for you, me, and the baby if we at least tried to get along and act an happy couple.” Lily said, looking at James. “And maybe, just maybe, we can see if we can get along with each other, for the child’s sake.”

“I agree Lily.” James said. He left the room, intent on heading back to his bedside to give his father, Fleamont, a piece of his mind.

Lily went to her desk in the study and pulled out her diary. She turned to find a blank page and wrote in it.

 _‘Dear Diary,”_ she started, thinking about how to write her thoughts. She placed her quill down on to the desk, leaving the room to get a glass of Pumpkin Juice.

James headed into the study as he had realised that he had forgotten the keys to his flat in Islington, where his father was staying for a while, when he noticed the diary turned to the page Lily started to write on. He flipped the diary back to the first page, reading its contents.

‘ _1 st September 1975._

_Dear Diary,_

_Another 1 st of September means another trip to Hogwarts. I’m happy as I have got a Prefect badge. That will slow them damn Marauders. At least Remus is the male Prefect. He is such a calming influence with the Marauders._

_Talking about the Marauders, I know it seems mad, but I must admit that the only reason that I watch the Gryffindor Quidditch matches is so I can just watch James’s arse! It’s a really cute one too!_

_I have it on the authority of one of the Ravenclaw Prefects that the Prewitt twins have got a book running on when James and I get together. I still think that James is an immature git, but he is so cute, especially with that messy hair, cute arse and those eyes. Oh they’re so mesmerising. Pity he and Severus doesn’t get along._

_Apparently Remus has placed a bet with the twins that James and I become Head students in our seventh year. I think I will let James stew a bit about my feelings until Seventh Year._

_I need to speak to his father about an idea for a prank. Maybe some Amortentia may take place in part of the prank. Slughorn may be able to help me with it, as I know he gets on well with Fleamont Potter._

_Anyway, early morning showing a load of firsties around so I will sign off now._ ’

Lily returned to the study, just as James was finishing the entry. He turned to Lily and looked at her. “You and dad pranked me?” James said, shocked at what he had read. “There was no Amortentia?”

“No James, there was no Amortentia, or any love potion, in our relationship. I know one person who used Amortentia on her husband and she has just popped out her sixth child now!” Lily said, referring to Molly Weasley. “I think that, even though normally I would be against such a thing, I will talk to a friend of mine from Muggle Primary School, Sophie Granger. They have had a daughter, who I have a feeling is magical, a few moths ago and I have a feeling that it would be worth setting up a betrothal contract between our unborn son and her. It’ll stop the Weasley family getting hold of our child.”

“That’s a good idea Lily. I love you too much.

** St Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies, London, England **

** 31st July 1980 **

“Push Lady Potter, push!” the Healer said, getting ready for Lily giving birth to her child. “The pain will be over soon!”

“JAMES CHARLES POTTER!” Lily growled, trying to comply with the directives the Healer gave her. “NEXT TIME YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT PUTTING THAT THING OF YOURS NEAR ME, I WILL CHOP IT OFF WITHOUT A NUMBING CHARM!”

“Yes dear, sorry dear.” James said, rubbing Lily’s hand, “I’ll keep it away dear.”

Sirius coughed, sounding something like “whipped”. Lily looked at Sirius and frowned at him. “Sirius Orion Black, you dare take the piss, and I will neuter Padfoot!” she said threatening him. Sirus backed up, trying to get away from her.

“Nearly there Lady Potter,” the Healer said, noticing the head of the baby coming out. Lily screamed, feeling the pain of giving birth. After a short while, the baby was out, with the umbilical cord being cut. Lily was still feeling the pain of birth.

“We did it Lils. We have our son,” James said, smiling at his wife. “What do you think we should call him?”

“Harry, James,” Lily said, feeling tired.

“Harry James Potter.” James said, hugging his wife. “Granddad Henry would be proud of us, naming our son with a name similar to his.”

“I love you James,” Lily said, looking into her husband’s eyes. “I love you too much!”

** Potter Cottage, Godric’s Hollow, Cheshire, England **

** 3rd August 1980 **

Lily picked up a blank diary from her desk and a quill, going to the first page. Picking up the quill, she decided to write in it, with a smile on her face.

_‘3 rd August 1980._

_Dear Diary._

_I have just got home from St Mungo’s, having given birth to James and my son, Harry James Potter. We have decided to make Sirius his godfather, with Amelia Bones as his godmother. I trust them to look after Harry if anything happens to us, especially during the war against Voldemort._

_James has gone out with some of the lads to ‘wet the baby’s head’, or as us women call it, getting drunk as a dragon! I have warned him and Sirius that if they make any more betrothal contracts, marrying Harry to someone, I will have their guts for garters._

_The only exception of course is the contract with the Grangers, as it will protect them as well as Harry against a certain red haired family into making contracts and stealing the Potter family heritage._

_Anyway, as I write this, Harry is crying for a feed, so I think it is time to sign off now.”_

An with that, Lily placed her quill on the desk, leaving to attend to Harry, thoughts of the prank she had got her later father-in-law to play on her husband a distant memory.


End file.
